Se alguém vai me ligar pra desejar feliz natal?
by Everything-I-Love
Summary: Ok gente, eu sei que o Natal passou faz mó cota, mas eu fiz ela pro natal mesmo, só que não postei aqui, postei em... Outro lugar. Enfim, eu espero que vocês não a discriminem só por causa do natal e tals. É uma Harry e Gina.


Ok gente, eu sei que o Natal passou faz mó cota, mas eu fiz ela pro natal mesmo, só que não postei aqui, postei em... Outro lugar. Enfim, eu espero que vocês não a discriminem só por causa do natal e tals. É uma Harry e Gina.

Enfim, DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>"Se alguém vai me ligar à meia noite para me desejar feliz natal? Haha, não."<p>

Eram praticamente seis horas da tarde e eu estava estirada lá fora, no meio do jardim, sem fazer nada e sem pensar em nada. Meu propósito? Provavelmente querendo me matar congelada. Minha mãe enlouqueceu.

- GINEVRA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – berrou da janela de casa e eu tive de virar um pouco a cabeça para trás para vê-la.

- Me matando, mãe – respondi e me virei novamente, fechando os olhos. Minha família toda estava ai. Carlinhos, Gui, Percy... Fred era o único que se fora, dentre nós. Estavam todos tentando ficar felizes, pelo menos no natal, mas anda sendo meio difícil. Eu ouvi Jorge chorar hoje de manhã no quarto. Eu nunca ouvi nenhum dos meus irmãos chorar. Por nada e por ninguém. Aquela foi a primeira vez. Senti-me infinitamente mal.

- AH MEU MERLIN! – disse a minha mãe irritada e saiu de casa com um cachecol, brandindo uma colher grande em minha direção – GINEVRA VENHA PARA DENTRO!

Revirei os olhos e me levantei, tirando a neve de minhas roupas e indo para dentro da, carinhosamente apelidada, Toca. Todos se calaram ao me ver, lentamente, subir as escadas de madeira até meu quarto. Entrei, deitei, sonhei. Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas o sonho era como nenhum outro que eu jamais tive. A sensação era boa. Eu estava no jardim, mas a neve que caia, estranhamente, não me atingia e eu não sentia nada, muito menos frio. Eu brincava com meus cabelos e ouvia a risada de outra pessoa a meu lado. Olhei e vi os olhos verdes brilharem por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Fiquei mais vermelha que meus cabelos, porém procurei esconder me virando para o outro lado. Acordei assustada. Meu irmão me cutucava com o dedo e depois que viu meus olhos arregalados, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do blusão.

- Que foi?

- Mamãe disse que está na mesa – murmurou Rony e depois saiu do quarto a passos largos. Olhei para meu celular na mesa de cabeceira. Nenhuma mensagem e nenhuma ligação. Duvido que alguém me ligue. Sério. Eu até pensei hoje que eu receberia uma ligação a meia noite. Se alguém vai me ligar à meia noite para me desejar feliz natal? Haha, não. Dificilmente pelo menos. Levantei-me e desci para os jardins onde tinha uma linda mesa com todos os integrantes de nossa família. Harry estava lá. Ele deveria ter chego enquanto eu estava dormindo. Estremeci, mas foi de frio. Sentei-me a seu lado.

- Dormiu bem, Gina? – Harry sussurrou para mim se inclinando um pouco. Eu assenti olhando um pouco para ele que sorriu – Que bom.

- É – falei e me virei para frente, olhando para meu prato.

- O que? – perguntou Carlinhos e eu olhei.

- Nada – disse e dei um sorrisinho. Voltei ao prato e mamãe chegou finalmente, junto com ela, a comida. Comi e bebi em meio a uma mesa morta. Eu detesto o natal. Meus irmãos e meu pai até conversaram, mas muito breve e desanimadamente. Jorge não estava lá. Eu não sabia onde ele estava.

- Hey Gina, - murmurou Harry e eu virei – Tudo bem? – seus olhos me encaravam. Eu acenei que sim. Adquiri a habilidade de mentir olhando nos olhos da pessoa.

- Não está não – ele murmurou de volta. Esqueci que não funcionava com ele. Ele sabia quando eu estava mentindo, mesmo que eu fosse o mais convincente possível. Eu fiz que não, mas não falei mais nada. Todos se levantaram e eu os acompanhei. Já havíamos acabado de comer e íamos dormir agora. Eu acho que eles iam dormir, mas eu ia ficar bem acordada. Fiquei um pouco mais no jardim, mas por fim subi e me joguei na cama. Mal percebi a presença de Harry em meu quarto.

- Sabe o que seu irmão nos falou quando ele desceu, depois de te chamar? – ele perguntou se sentando na minha cama. Eu me assustei. Fiz que não – Ele disse que você reclamou de algo, sobre ligação no natal e meia noite. – olhei para o relógio que tinha no meu quarto. Onze e cinquenta e nove. Meu celular tocou e eu o peguei na mesa de cabeceira, atendendo. Eu congelei ao olhar para o relógio de novo. Era meia noite.

- Feliz natal, Gina. – olhei para Harry. Lá estava ele, sorrindo para mim, com aqueles olhos faiscantes que mais pareciam esmeraldas brilhando. Segurava um celular contra a orelha. Ele o fechou e a ligação caiu. Eu fiquei congelada por um tempo antes de me jogar sobre ele, o beijando. Nós dois caímos do outro lado da cama. Esquece o que eu disse sobre o natal. Eu AMO o natal.


End file.
